Review:LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game/Animal Crossing Leader
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 00:10, May 14, 2012 (UTC)}}| Reviewing: LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Reviewer: Animal Crossing Leader Review: 03 ---- LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game is most messed up LEGO game yet. Put in very simple terms: they made this too hard for a LEGO game. Especially since, half the time, I had NO IDEA what I was supposed to be doing!! Cost The game cost $50, not too much, but, for this game, it's definitely not worth it. For that price, either buy a different LEGO video game, or run out of the store ASAP. Seriously, I saw the DS version for $40 at EB Games, and the DS version looked so much worse then this! Manual and Box Just by looking at the boxart, don't get sucked into the game. The best part of the game are levels that are super quick, fast-paced, and, even so, there are only like 5 of those levels. The boxart is misconceiving and just is very boring. The manual is like all LEGO games, enough but not enough (does that make sense?). Playability and Replaying Playing the game a first-time around is very hard, because they never tell you anything, and you have to try and figure out what your supposed to be doing. The worst part of the game is the Queen's dining hall (or something like that) and you have to get out. It took me and my brother 10 minutes because there were no clues or help. Replaying the game is worse, because, even though you know what to do, you'll get sidetracked by trying to get stuff you couldn't in Story Mode, ending up resulting in a huge fail. I beat the game 100% but it took SO LONG (like a month) because the Xbox version is super glitchy. Characters Compared to everything else about this game, the characters rock. That is the main reason why I decided to replay the game, I also would just go for the characters. Like other games, there are multiple variations of some people, but that makes it a better collection! Graphics The graphics for this game are seriously similar to other LEGO games, with all the shine and stupid lighting, along with the total glitches. Way to go TT, you made the worst LEGO game possible. Sure, the night levels and some day ones have good lighting, which is good. There are some levels where there is stupid lights and you can hardly see in that room (even with my TV's lighting at 100%). Other Notes The game is terrible, the only reason you should buy it is if you're a die-hard Pirates of the Caribbean fan or a die-hard LEGO fan... or you just want to collect a few familiar minifigures. Also, I don't LIKE Pirates of the Caribbean, but I don't HATE it, either. Get the game for $10-20 (used probably) or just skip it altogether. Another reason to get the game is for easy achievements/trophies (Xbox/PS3), because they are all so simple, except for complete the game 100%. Category:User reviews